peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Heroes
PBG finally plays a Sonic game. Will his fans be satisfied? Probably not. Synopsis PBG talks about Sonic as fan requests for him to play a Sonic game appear on the screen. PBG chose Sonic Heroes because he has it. He has vague memories of playing the GameGear version of Sonic 2 as a kid, but his GameGear doesn't work any more. The other experience he has of playing Sonic was playing Sonic 4 in a tournament at SGC. When people make Sonic videos online they either really like it or they really don't. PBG likes the character, but feels like he won't like the game. PBG tries to sing the opening theme, and it sounds like it is saying "Austin". PBG knows that he prefers Dr. Robotnic over Eggman. PBG goes over the plot. He complains that Sonic litters, and Tails and Knuckles jump out of their plane without landing! PBG regrets everything as Tails never stops talking. Most of it is completely pointless. The excessive information continues in the bonus levels, but it is only in text. PBG shows footage of what sounds like Knuckles swearing. PBG continues talking about the levels and characters. The game is only fun for a few seconds. It may be a half decent game if it Sonic was the only playable character. PBG complains about the interruptions to the fast paced gameplay. PBG shows a scene that discusses everything bad about this game in front of a locked door. PBG explains that this happens in Zelda, but they are completely different games. Zelda is a slow-paced dungeon game, but Sonic is a platformer where the point is to go fast. All the switches are usually obvious and out in the open. PBG wants to talk about some good parts about Sonic Heroes. He likes the varied level design such as the rails and pinball levels. PBG wonders how people would live in a city made on a pinball city! It makes no sense. PBG wonders why everything is built around Sonic being able to get through it. Eggman even put self-destruct buttons on his giant thing! Couldn't he have just shut the power button off? PBG turns off the self destruct button on his house. PBG complains about how obvious it is to dodge Eggman's lasers. PBG checks out the other teams. They are all basically the same. PBG shows an example of Team Dark being better to play as then Team Sonic, as there is a section where Team Sonic can do nothing, while Team Dark can take a shortcut up the level much faster. And then Team Sonic fell through the floor! PBG thinks that Team Rose is really dumb. PBG does not like Big the Cat. PBG didn't even bother to play as Team Chaotix. PBG knows that people will not be satisfied with this. PBG runs around outside while singing the Sonic Heroes theme song. He jumps off a pier and lands in the water. PBG's notebook is bent. He wants people to sign up for audible so he can buy a new notebook! Category:Reviews Category:Videos